Not Like Usual
by kurapika247
Summary: He's mysterious,quiet,and keeps to himself and Gray knows that he's hiding something he just doesn't know what. WARNING!: Might contain suicidal thoughts,cutting and yaoi. PAIRINGS:Gray x Cliff,Docter x Elli,Rick x Karen,Popouri x Kai


It was just a normal night in Mineral Town. The sun was down and the moon was up which caused the lanterns on the sides of the streets to dimly illuminate in the darkness.

"The moon gives more light then these cheap lanterns",Gray muttered tiredly as he walked to Doug's Inn,the place he stays at. Yup normal night in Mineral Town. The nights were dark,most shops were closed,and Gray was in a sour mood as usual. Everything was going in it's daily cycle...and it was driving Gray crazy. He was sick of working at his grandfather's shop and he was sick of reading the same books at the library. The only people who were actually friends with him were Claire and Mary (and Ann but he won't admit it.). Gray wanted to grasp life at its fullest..but right now it didn't seem like he was quite doing that.

Gray opened the door to the inn and saw that the normal customers were there drinking as usual.

"Hello Gray!",Doug greeted politely,as usual,from behind the bar.

Gray just grunted and made his way up the stairs to find something a little unusual. Little did he know that this little thing would lead up to something big that could change his life forever. And that thing was Ann.

"Move out of the way Gray! I'm very busy! There is a new customer who is staying at the inn and-",Ann began as she ran up the stairs with a bif fluffy pillow and a even fluffier looking pillow in her arms,but she was quickly cut off by Gray.

"Someone new?",Gray asked curiously.

Ann huffed as she replied. "Yes,didn't you listen to what I was saying! Now move out of the way I have to set up there bed for them!",Ann said as she hurriedly pushed Gray out of the way and ran into the room Gray stayed in. Wait? Did she just run into the room Gray stays in?

Gray didn't usually interested in other peoples business but when it involved him he needed to know what the hell was going on. So that's what Gray intended to do. He ran after Ann and burst into his room. The room was big but it was cozy with the 3 dressers,the 3 beds,and the one table in the room. Kai comes in during the summer and Gray has to (dreadfully) share the room with him but no one has ever took the third bed.

"Who's staying here?",Gray asked as Ann spread the cover over the third bed and put the pillow on top.

"A man who's 18 like you and I think his name was..umm..gosh darn it I forgot!",Ann says as she taps her chin and attempts to try and remember the name of the newcomer.

Gray sighs as he turns away and pretends that he is not interested but actually it was driving him crazy to know more about this person.

"Well I have other things to do so see you later Gray!",Ann says as she bursts out the room in a hurry. Gray shook his head in amusement at how the girl was always in a hurry.

"I just wonder who this person is...I hope he doesn't bother me",Gray mutters tiredly as he climbs into his bed and goes under his covers and he closes his eyes and falls into a deep sleep.

**~~~~pagebreak~~~~**

"Bye Mary!",Gray says as he walks out to leave the library.

"Goodbye Gray! Have a great day!",Mary says back sweetly with a smile.

Today was Thursday,Gray's day off,and so far everything was going the same as usual. He walked back to the inn and saw that Ann,Doug,and some person were sitting at one of the tables. The man had long brown hair,chocolate brown eyes,pale skin,and a thin complexion. Ann was chatting up a storm and seemed happy and so did Doug but for some reason the man didn't look happy at all...Gray couldn't quite explain it but the man seemed..hollow.

Ann stopped talking and turned herself to see Gray standing at the doorway. "Hi Gray! Oh! Gray meet Cliff!",Ann said as she smiled and waved to Gray.

Gray walked up to the table and said "Hi my name is Gray" as he held out his hand. The man,Cliff, flinched a little at the hand but then saw it wasn't going to hurt him so he slowly extended his own hand and shook Gray's.

"H-Hi...I-I-I'm C-Cliff",Cliff nervously stammered as his gaze adverted to the floor. Gray slightly smiled at how cute Cliff looked. Wait!? Did Gray just think that this random person was cute!?

'I must be tired...yeah that's it I'm just tired",Gray convinced himself as he went up the stairs and to his room where he layed down on his bed but for some reason he couldn't stop thinking about the brunette.

**_~~~pagebreak~~~**

"C-Can I u-use t-the restroom",Cliff nervously asked the chattering Ann.

Ann stopped her story about how Rick won't let Popouri go out with Kai and nodded as she said "It's through the door behind the bar and then to the right",Ann said with a smile. She always had a smile on her face didn't she? Cliff couldn't help but wonder how she could keep a smile for so long. Cliff always thought that he just lost the ability to even smile anymore.

Cliff stood up as he took the directions assigned by Ann and went into the small bathroom. He locked the door to make sure that know one would catch what he was about to do next. He shakily put his hands in his pockets and searched for the object he had always called a friend but instead he pulled out a photo on accident.

Cliff stared at the photo..the photo of his old family. '_It's all your fault that they're dead. If you would have stayed you could have saved them',_A voice in Cliff's head spat at him. At this thought Cliff put his hand in his pocket again and he pulled out his 'best friend'. A pocket knife.

Cliff rolled up his sleeves and slashed at his skin making 2 then 3 then 4 cuts on his arm that was already decorated with scars and cuts old and new.

Cliff stared at the blood in awe. It felt like all his problems were slowly melting away. Cliff then got out of his trance and all the pain shot back at him. The pain of reality. Cliff sadly sighed as he wiped away the excess blood off his arm with some toilet paper and didn't even bother to bandage it as he walked out.

This was a secret habit that Cliff kept to himself.

**~~~~pagebreak~~~**

H**ow was that? Was that good? I hope so ^_^ Reviews make me write faster, flames or no reviews make me write slower.**

**I do not own Harvest Moon:Friends of Mineral Town or any of the characters. If you have any suggestions for the story then you could put that in the reviews also. Cutting is a serious thing and make sure NEVER to do it. Have a good day!**


End file.
